civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Polls (Civ5)
Do you wanna know how other players are playing or what they think about this game? Create a poll, or vote on other people's polls. What do you think about Civilization V? Whohoo! I really love this game! It's a very good game. It's good. Hmmm...if I could make a game, and should make a Civ 6, I would change a lot of stuff. It's kinda boring. I'm never playing it. Why should I answer? How to make a poll? Click edit, switch from visual to source, and look how I made the poll above. It's pretty easy. Questions If you have any questions, write them here. Polls Which civilization is your favourite? American Arabian Assyrian Austrian Aztec Babylonian Brazilian Byzantine Carthaginian Celtic Chinese Danish Dutch Egyptian English Ethiopian French German Greek Hunnic Incan Indian Indonesian Iroquois Japanese Korean Mayan Mongolian Moroccan Ottoman Persian Polish Polynesian Portuguese Roman Russian Shoshone Siamese Songhai Spanish Swedish Venetian Zulu Which civilization most desperately needs a better unique unit, building, improvement, and/or ability? American Arabian Assyrian Austrian Aztec Babylonian Brazilian Byzantine Carthaginian Celtic Chinese Danish Dutch Egyptian English Ethiopian French German Greek Hunnic Incan Indian Indonesian Iroquois Japanese Korean Mayan Mongolian Moroccan Ottoman Persian Polish Polynesian Portuguese Roman Russian Shoshone Siamese Songhai Spanish Swedish Venetian Zulu What's your favorite victory condition to pursue? Domination: All the capitals will be mine! Mine, I tell you! Scientific: My enemies can fight it out on Earth while I colonize Alpha Centauri. Cultural: Why wage war when I can make enemies buy my clothes and listen to my music? Diplomatic: I'll prove that the pen is mightier than the sword! As long as I win, I don't care how. Which policy is your favourite? Tradition Liberty Honor Piety Patronage Aesthetics Commerce Exploration Rationalism How do you play Civ. 5? Alone Together with my friends Against my friends Together, or against random ppl Hmm... Where are you settling at the start of the game? Right where I spawn The best spot in some few tiles range I'm searhing until I find the perfect place Do you care if you are settling on a hill? Yes No What is your favourite sort of construction? Troops Buildings Wonders Which sort of unit is your favourite? Melee Ranged Naval Airplanes Missiles Which game speed do you prefer? Quick Regular Epic Marathon How many civilization games, do you own? All 5 4 3 2 1 Is this the civilization Wikia? 0 Which AI leader makes the best ally? Ahmad al-Mansur Alexander Ashurbanipal Askia Attila Augustus Caesar Bismarck Boudicca Casimir III Catherine Darius I Dido Elizabeth Enrico Dandolo Gajah Mada Gandhi Genghis Khan Gustavus Adolphus Haile Selassie Harald Bluetooth Harun al-Rashid Hiawatha Isabella Kamehameha Maria I Maria Theresa Montezuma Napoleon Nebuchadnezzar II Oda Nobunaga Pacal Pachacuti Pedro II Pocatello Ramesses II Ramkhamhaeng Sejong Shaka Suleiman Theodora Washington William Wu Zetian Which AI leader makes the worst ally? Ahmad al-Mansur Alexander Ashurbanipal Askia Attila Augustus Caesar Bismarck Boudicca Casimir III Catherine Darius I Dido Elizabeth Enrico Dandolo Gajah Mada Gandhi Genghis Khan Gustavus Adolphus Haile Selassie Harald Bluetooth Harun al-Rashid Hiawatha Isabella Kamehameha Maria I Maria Theresa Montezuma Napoleon Nebuchadnezzar II Oda Nobunaga Pacal Pachacuti Pedro II Pocatello Ramesses II Ramkhamhaeng Sejong Shaka Suleiman Theodora Washington William Wu Zetian Which AI leader is the most fun to have as an enemy? Ahmad al-Mansur Alexander Ashurbanipal Askia Attila Augustus Caesar Bismarck Boudicca Casimir III Catherine Darius I Dido Elizabeth Enrico Dandolo Gajah Mada Gandhi Genghis Khan Gustavus Adolphus Haile Selassie Harald Bluetooth Harun al-Rashid Hiawatha Isabella Kamehameha Maria I Maria Theresa Montezuma Napoleon Nebuchadnezzar II Oda Nobunaga Pacal Pachacuti Pedro II Pocatello Ramesses II Ramkhamhaeng Sejong Shaka Suleiman Theodora Washington William Wu Zetian Which AI leader is the least fun to have as an enemy? Ahmad al-Mansur Alexander Ashurbanipal Askia Attila Augustus Caesar Bismarck Boudicca Casimir III Catherine Darius I Dido Elizabeth Enrico Dandolo Gajah Mada Gandhi Genghis Khan Gustavus Adolphus Haile Selassie Harald Bluetooth Harun al-Rashid Hiawatha Isabella Kamehameha Maria I Maria Theresa Montezuma Napoleon Nebuchadnezzar II Oda Nobunaga Pacal Pachacuti Pedro II Pocatello Ramesses II Ramkhamhaeng Sejong Shaka Suleiman Theodora Washington William Wu Zetian How many times have you finished, and won a civ. game? Never I did it once HAHA twice 3 is the lucky number 4... just 4 Too many to count, don't get in my way Category:Polls Category:Free editing Category:Civilization V